ilovelucyandrickyfandomcom-20200213-history
In Palm Springs
|season = 4 |number = 26 |overall = 123 |airdate = April 25, 1955 |production = 4-26 / 123 |imdb = tt0609242 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "The Star Upstairs" |next = "Dancing Star" |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HabitCollection.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/RockCandy.jpg In Palm Springs was the 123rd overall episode of I Love Lucy, also the 25th episode in Season four of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on April 25, 1955. Synopsis Upset by a quarrel with their husbands, Lucy and Ethel leave for a weekend in Palm Springs, where they encounter Rock Hudson. Plot summary After spending an inordinate amount of time together, the Ricardos and the Mertzes are driving each other nuts with their annoying personal habits. So, to take a break from their spouses, Lucy and Ethel go to Palm Springs without their husbands. But none of them are able to rid themselves of their habits, and they soon realize that they miss their spouses. It takes a sad story from Rock Hudson to reconcile the lovers. Trivia *What are the foursome's annoying habits? Ricky taps his fingers. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FingerTapper.jpg Lucy stirs her coffee. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/CoffeeStirrer.jpg Ethel eats noisily. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/NoisyEater.jpg Fred jingles his keys. http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/KeyJingler.jpg Even though these are the foursome's ingrained habits, we never hear of them again. *The imaginary woman whose husband absentmindedly whistled all the time was named Adele Sliff, the name of the show's script clerk. Imaginary Adele Sliff was married to Sam, the one who absent-mindedly whistled all the time. *Ethel greatly enjoys cherry cordial-type candies. She's disgusted by the jelly kind, though. *Before the initial coin toss, Lucy tries to trick Ricky by saying, "Heads, we go. Tails, you stay." But Ricky was wise to her game, because, apparently, Lucy used that scheme to trick Ricky into marrying her. *The girls go to Palm Spring the one time it has to rain. According to Lucy's mother, it hadn't rained in Palm Spring during that month for 20 years. *For the coin toss, Lucy's constant losing kept making her increase the amount of turns she'd get, so that she could still win the trip to Palm Springs. She went from "two out of three" to "three out of five" to "four out of seven." This is when Ricky just allowed the girls to go to Palm Spring, saying that he didn't want the coin toss to get to "223 out of 349." *The woman in the paper who became so irritated with her husband's constantly cracking knuckles that she ended up violently smashing said knuckles with a baseball bat bears much resemblance to Liz from Chicago musical number "He Had It Comin'." In the number, Liz explains how her boyfriend, Bernie, always was loudly popping his gum. Liz gets so fed up one day that she gives Bernie a warning to not pop his gum anymore. When Bernie inevitably pops his gum shortly thereafter without thinking, Liz gives Bernie two warning shots... into his head... Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *John Litel ... Harvey Cromwell *Lee Millar ... as Mr. Taylor Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes